


Legally Binding

by orphan_account



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Alternate Universe - Role Reversal, Demon Ciel Phantomhive, Demon Summoning, Human Sebastian Michaelis, Lawyers, Occult, Other Additional Tags to Be Added
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-30
Updated: 2019-11-11
Packaged: 2021-01-15 00:29:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,976
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21244532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Sebastian Michaelis is a lawyer known for dealing with the shadiest clients the other lawyers wouldn’t touch with a ten foot pole. When a client with a near-impossible request threatens Sebastian’s life, he turns to the occult for help.





	1. That Lawyer, Threatened

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ChromeHoplite](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChromeHoplite/gifts).

Sebastian pinched the bridge of his nose, sighing. His instincts told him this was an awful idea, but he’d long since abandoned his faith in them. An impatient pen tapping on his desk signalled how little time he had to decide.

“Druitt,” he looked up at the man, “you  _ know  _ how hard it would be to prove your innocence.”

“I don’t care.” The blonde slammed the pen on Sebastian’s desk, “I’m not letting my name be ruined by some girl who’s with the cops.”

“Your name was ruined long ago.” He reminded, taking the pen and shoving it into a pencil holder residing on his desk. 

“Don’t kid with me, Sebastian.” 

“You bring me an impossible task, and then tell  _ me  _ not to kid you?” He raised an eyebrow.

“Nothing’s impossible. You’re only lacking motivation.” Druitt folded his arms, a smirk creeping into his face. “You’re a great guy, Seb. Really. I’d hate for something to happen to the best lawyer on the planet.”

“What’re you implying?” Sebastian sat up straight, curiosity piqued. 

“Prove my innocence, or I’ll be your last client.” 

The raven-haired man chuckled. He was certainly used to threats; that’s what you get when you work for some of the shadiest men in England. “Ruin my career, will you?”

“That’s child’s play.” Druitt scoffed, “I prefer much more grandeur consequences.”

“Do enlighten me, then.”

“Of course.” Druitt smiled, “As you know  _ very  _ well, I’ve secured my own private assassin for my work. Wouldn’t it be a shame if I just  _ happened  _ to give him a hit for you?”

Sebastian felt his eye twitch. “You can’t be serious.”

“As death.” 

“I’ll figure something out. Keep your toys away from me, though, I don’t respond well to threats.” Sebastian growled, standing himself up and pushing his chair into his desk.

“You seemed to respond quite timidly, actually. Intimidated, are you?” The blonde stood as well. “Big bad lawyer Michaelis, actually scared by a threat. A sight to see, really.”

“You’re pushing it, Druitt.” He hissed, “Out of my office, I work best alone.”

“Ah, yes, of course.” The man waved innocently, swaying out of Sebastian’s office with a grin. 

A groan escaped the lawyer as he fell against his office’s wall in defeat. Normally, he’d take everything his clients said with a grain of salt and assume their bluff with every threat, but he of all people knew what Druitt was capable of. 

“It’s impossible to prove  _ that  _ innocent, the fucking cops showed up!” Sebastian yelled to himself, banging his fist into the wall. A quiet wince followed the blow. As he shook his hand to ease the pain, his eyes locked onto a book shoved sloppily into his bookcase.

_ Perfect. _

A black-nailed hand threw the tattered book onto Sebastian’s desk, ripping it open. His eyes scanned the pages as he rapidly flipped through them, finally landing on page 131.

Sebastian was no stranger to the occult. Since he was a young child, he’d had a peculiar interest in the dark and twisted world of it. His parents, of course, attempted to suppress the interest, but once they eventually succumbed to the reaper of death, Sebastian was able to pursue his interest in full force. 

After a few years of failed seances and disappointing results, he lost interest and, over time, threw everything out. His belief in the occult shrunk, but there was one book he could never throw out, which was now sprawled open on his wooden desk. On the first page, a little note was scribbled in with a faded ink: “Happy 16th Birthday, Sebastian!”

“Where the hell am I gonna get  _ blood?!”  _ He trailed his finger down the list of instructions, particularly noting the “blood of a virgin” spill he was overly used to. His eyes darted back up to the top of the page, where his own note resided. 

“Tested and proven!”

Sebastian sighed. The one book he kept was the only one that ever yielded him any results. His pet bird had died a few days after he received the book, and he decided to use it’s blood to perform a ritual. He swore up and down that he spoke to a demon that night. In fact, he could still recall what the demon looked and sounded like.

With a muttered swear under his breath, Sebastian reached for his phone and clicked on Druitt’s number. 

“You have any spare blood I could use?”


	2. That Lawyer, Summoning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Proving a guilty man innocent isn’t an easy task. For those without a demon by their side, that is.

Sebastian grabbed the cold, lifeless hand tightly, dragging the corpse across the floor. Druitt had taken the liberty of cauterizing the gunshot wound that ended the victim’s life already, so Sebastian was sure he had plenty to work with. As the two— well, one and one carry-on piece— reached their destination, the raven-haired lawyer dropped the body and fixated his attention on the book sprawled across his desk.

“Arrange the blood in a pentagram,” Sebastian said to himself. With a sigh, he looked reluctantly at the lifeless body on his floor and pulled a pocket knife from his jacket’s pocket. 

“Sorry, this might hurt a little.”

With a thrust of Sebastian’s knife, a wound opened on the corpse’s stomach, making the man flinch. The blood splattered as the blade was removed and splashed onto the lawyer’s shirt.

“You bastard, I just had this dry-cleaned!”

Sebastian stood himself up and took the corpse by the hand again, beginning to drag it around. Blood pooled under it from the wound, dragging behind it and starting to form the five-pointed star on the floor of Sebastian’s basement.

“Write some Latin shit,” he said as he wiped his hands on his slacks. The pentagram was far from pretty; Sebastian wondered if it was even legible enough to perform the ritual correctly. But, it was far too late to turn back now. Sebastian shut his eyes and winced as he hovered his hand over the wound in his victim, cringing as he plunged two fingers into the bloodied hole.

“Damn demon better appreciate this.” Sebastian placed his two bloodied fingers on the floor, dragging them along the concrete to paint the start of a Latin phrase. One word of the sentence was placed in each triangle the pentagram created until the design was complete.

Blood stained the pages of Sebastian’s book as he flipped the page, sighing in relief as he realized he was close to finishing. “Cut the palm of the sacrificer’s hand and place it in the center of the pentagram,” he read aloud. As the book instructed, the lawyer used his knife to slash his palm, wincing in pain as blood began to pour from it. He quickly slammed his hand into the concrete before the pain could get any worse.

Both of his eyes were shut, but one flickered open when Sebastian processed that nothing had happened. He waited a few seconds before retracting his limb and shaking it to ease the pain. “I was dumb for expecting it to work anyway,” he sighed.

As if waiting for Sebastian to doubt it, a dark fog made itself apparent in front of him, taking the shape of a vaguely human-shaped cloud. The raven-haired man scrambled to stand himself up and back away from the apparition as fast as possible. As he got himself stood back up, the cloud of fog began to speak.

“Do tell me your name, summoner.”

Sebastian swallowed his anxiety and muttered a “Sebastian.” to the specter.

“Sebastian Michaelis, am I correct?” It responded, a taunting aura to the words it spoke. “What is it you require so badly to betray your Creator?”

“I’m a lawyer,” he explained, “and I need to prove a guilty man innocent.”

“That’s such a simple task, yet you bring me a sacrifice so great as a perished human?” 

“He’ll kill me if I don’t.” Sebastian folded his arms, “What, do you not want my soul or something?”

“Oh, no, of course I do.” The fog chuckled. “I simply admire your sacrifice.”

Impatiently, Sebastian stuck his arm out, blood still dripping from his palm. “I’d like to make a contract with you, demon.”

“Very well, your sacrifice pleases me.” The mist formed itself into a hand the size of Sebastian’s, readying itself to take his. “State what you want from me, Sebastian.”

“I want you to prove Druitt innocent, and assist me with any other clients until my career ends.”

“And you intend to pay for this with your soul?”

“Yes, I do.”

The demon grasped Sebastian’s hand as tight as it could, which was  _ much too tight for a fucking fog, ow!,  _ thought the lawyer.

“From this day forward, until you cease to be employed as you are, I shall assist you in any case you so wish,” the fog retracted it’s hand and packed itself together until it took the form of a human, “Master.”

Sebastian let his arm fall to his side as he scanned the figure in front of him. He was expecting something equally as terrifying as murdering an innocent man to create a demonic sacrifice, not… what looked to be a small child.

“Please, call me Ciel.” The demon smiled. “I do have one request of you before our contract is official, though.”

“Get on with it, then.” 

Ciel seized Sebastian by the wrist and held his arm up, resting the man’s palm on his. “This might hurt a little.” He winked, laying his free palm on top of Sebastian’s hand and pressing his hands together. Instantly, a searing pain burned the top of the man’s hand.

“Y-You could’ve warned me first!” Sebastian hissed, yanking his hand away and shaking it as soon as Ciel let him.

“Sorry, Master.” The demon shrugged, placing his hand over his right eye for a moment before removing it. As the eye became visible again, a bright purple iris with a pentagram as the pupil shined in the place of the original. “What I put on your hand and in my eye is the seal of our covenant. Should anything happen to that hand of yours, our contract will be broken, and I’ll be the owner of your soul instantly.”

“Don’t fuck up my hand, got it.” Sebastian observed the mark on his limb, not remembering seeing anything about it in the book.

“So, shall we start work on Druitt’s case, Master?”


	3. That Demon, Dressed and Planning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With a demon by his side, Sebastian sets course on proving Druitt’s innocence. His demon makes himself at home.

_ Click. Click. Click. _

Sebastian sighed. His hands balled into fists at his side. 

_ Click. Click. Click. _

His eyes fixated on the book in front of him. The words weren’t registering in his mind whatsoever, but it was a better distraction than nothing.

_ Click. Click. Click. _

“Would you stop that?!” Sebastian shot up from his chair, throwing his book on the floor. Long bored of the book, his gaze focused directly on the demon prancing around his house, smile on his face.

“Stop what, Master?” Ciel tilted his head innocently, blue bangs tilting with the motion. He tapped his foot a few more times for good measure.

“Exploring.” Sebastian groaned, picking his reading material up off the hardwood. “Your heels are driving me insane.”

“Perhaps you’d be kind enough to provide me with clothes more suited to your liking, then?” 

“Do I look like I have clothes that suit a demon wearing clothes from the boy’s section?” He hissed, arms folded across his chest. “You’re magical, conjure yourself up something.”

“I’m sorry, that’s beyond my power.” Ciel smirked. Of course he could make himself clothes if he so chose— but toying with Sebastian seemed much more fun. 

“Of  _ course  _ it is.” Sebastian pinched the bridge of his nose, “Maybe I saved some of my clothes from back when I was a kid in the basement.”

“Lets look, then.” The demon flashed an innocent smile,  _ clicking  _ all the way across Sebastian’s house and down his stairs to the underground storage. 

“If I did, they’d be in one of these boxes. Get to looking.” Sebastian sat on the bottom stair as Ciel childishly stomped his heeled foot. 

“I’m not going through all of these myself!” He whined, “Look how many there are! Have a yard sale or something, Michaelis!”

“You’re  _ my  _ demon, aren’t you? You’re supposed to listen to your master.” 

“Ah, ah.” Ciel appeared in front of Sebastian, making the man flinch. A wagging finger was raised to eye level. “I’m here to assist you with your lawyer troubles, not anything else.”

“It’s the least you could do, I killed a man for you.” Sebastian shoved him away, glaring a hole through the demon.

“ _ Druitt  _ killed a man for me, Sebastian. Remember him? Shouldn’t we get to work so we can start on proving him innocent?” Ciel sneered, fangs protruding from his taunting smile. “Now, shall we start?”

*

“Master!” Ciel yelled, springing up from the basement floor. He held an old book in the air and waved it back and forth.

“What, what’d you find?” Sebastian paused his searching to glance at the demon.

“Found this book that looks as old as I am.” He tossed the object to Sebastian, who barely caught it. “Says it’s your old journal! Don’t worry, I didn’t peek.”

“I’m sure you didn’t.” The raven-haired lawyer opened the journal, flipping through the tattered pages until something caught his eye. A page spattered with ink, accompanied with a header reading “DEMON” in bold, red letters.

With an “oh!”, Ciel darted over to his master, joining his side and hovering slightly to read the entry. “Humans haven’t used ink quills in years, what’s with the stains?”

Sebastian knew exactly what was “with” the stains— he had broken a pen and spilt it’s contents all over the page to make it appear more menacing. The idea seemed like a great one at the time.

“No idea.” He cleared his throat and pointed to the paragraph written in the journal, “I’m pretty sure this is about you.”

“Cool!” Ciel snatched the journal from Sebastian’s hands, frantically reading through the sloppy handwriting of young Seb.  _ “Today I summoned a demon! His name was Ciel Phantomhive, and he asked me if I wanted to sell my soul to him. I said no, and he said I will one day.” _

Sebastian almost snorted at the words the demon recited to him. “How old was I, six?”

“I remember that like it was yesterday!” Ciel tossed the book back to the lawyer, “I knew you’d come around eventually.”

“Are demons supposed to remember all of their summoners?” Sebastian perked an eyebrow up, shoving his journal back in the box he found it in. Before his contractor could protest, Sebastian pulled a pile of folded clothes from the same box.

“Oh, great, I really  _ do  _ get to wear your old stuff.” Ciel folded his arms, “Old stuff from decades ago, not to mention.”

“It’s better than the heels.” Sebastian shoved the pile into Ciel’s arms, the demon scrambling to hold it. “Choose anything you’d like.”

“Why would you even keep any of this? It smells like death, and not the good kind.” Ciel stared at Sebastian for a few seconds, staying silent. 

“I’m not dressing you.” 

“Turn around, idiot, we only barely know each other!”

With a sigh, Sebastian turned around, impatiently tapping his foot. Ciel smiled in satisfaction. A hand decorated with various stones raised itself and snapped its fingers, startling Sebastian more than he’d like to admit. 

“Alright, I’m done.”

“Already?!” 

“Well, yeah, I didn’t see the need to waste time.” Ciel frowned, glaring at the man like he had questioned what was common knowledge. “Come on, give it to me straight, how do they suit me?”

Reluctantly, Sebastian turned back around and faced his demon— his demon dressed in old Sunday best that Sebastian’s mother made him wear for church services. The sight almost made him laugh.

“You look lovely.” He tried to fake a smile, “Really.”

“It’s a little old fashioned for my tastes, but I suppose it’ll do.” Ciel pulled at the coat covering him, prodding at a few buttons. “Blue was always my color, anyways.”

“When you said we were working on Druitt’s case, I didn’t expect part of that to be dressing you.” Sebastian growled, shutting the box and placing another on top of it. 

“It’s your fault for insisting I show myself around your home.” He scoffed, “Great hostess, terrible lawyer.”

“I was  _ trying  _ to be polite before we dove into lying to the fucking authorities.”

“About that.” Ciel sat on the basement stairs, kicking his legs. “What’d this Druitt guy even do?”

Sebastian tried to suppress a sigh.  _ You’d think the demon contracted to help me prove him innocent would know what he did. _

“Kidnapped women and sold them at an auction. He got caught because he tried to sell a spy.” The man explained, sitting next to his demon. “It’s hard to deny an eye-witness account, so that’s why you’re here.”

“Does she have any evidence of what happened?” Ciel tilted his head.

“Not technically, but she’s a pretty well-respected spy, so people tend to believe her.” Sebastian paused for a moment, fidgeting with his thumbs. “Apparently only her and her co-worker actually saw anything.”

“Maybe she botched the mission on purpose.” The demon stated, “Maybe her and her co-worker work for someone else, and she was gaining the trust of your police force so she could start arresting innocent people and ruin the reputation of your law enforcement.”

“Of course she didn’t do that—“ Sebastian froze, cutting himself off. Hesitantly, he glanced at Ciel, who had the most menacing grin on his face the man had ever seen.

“But what if she did? It wouldn’t be too hard to set up a few fake crime scenes and show that she’s lying about them.” Ciel chuckled at the thought, “Then, since there’s no evidence, they’d have to do a follow-up on Druitt’s case, and we prove him innocent.”

Sebastian blinked.

“That was… fast.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Kudos, comments, and asks are all appreciated. Find me on Tumblr @ vhsren and vhssnake!


End file.
